Spots
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring the relationships in Miraculous. Rated K to M and varying from fluffy to angsty. Several focus on the Agreste family and I apologize for nothing because I embrace that I am trash.
1. Colors

Colors K+

 _Gabriel Agreste sees the world in color and texture. His thoughts on the girl he loves._

* * *

Green.

Her eyes were green like fresh cut grass or the stems of new flowers bursting forth from the spring soil.

Gold.

Like spun gold her hair slipped through his fingers. A lover's first embrace and already falling so quickly he can hardly breathe for want of her.

White.

Laughter bubbles out into the open air and dances around him. It makes his heart sing in harmony with the sound of her giggles. He takes her hand and pulls her to him, not just to feel her warmth, but to bring forth a cheeky grin that's all perfect white teeth and sass. "Your puns are horrible."

Red.

The color splashed across her face is intoxicating. It brings out every tiny freckle and emphasizes the porcelain of her skin. He wants to make her flush everyday for the rest of his life and so he asks her. "Will you be my wife?"

Rainbows.

Without her the sky is not blue, the sun is not yellow, the trees are not brown, and the flowers have no color. She is his muse and from her, her energy, her life, her love, comes inspiration and passion and everything he's ever needed. She is his color, she makes rainbows for him.


	2. Heroes

**Heroes** _K+_

 _Every little boy wants to be a superhero._

* * *

Raucous giggles spill through the hall as the boy runs, towel billowing out behind him, smile infectious and innocent.

"This way Pixie Girl! We can't let him escape!" The woman laughs too, her face partially obstructed by a cloth mask as she follows at a jog.

He is Super A, or sometimes Peregrine or even Captain America if he's been watching too much English TV. He is full of life and energy and knows every move and pose by heart and she loves to watch him in these moments when he is purely a child.

He bursts through a set of double doors, one hand on his hip and the other thrust outward in an accusatory point. "We have you now Dr. Destructor!"

Gabriel looks up from his work and takes in his only son. His hair is messy, a towel tied around his neck and face flushed from exertion. He spins in his chair and stands, walking slowly toward the boy that would one day inherit his fortune. The boy, not yet a man, that represented the future of his name. The boy falters and seems like he may shrink under the intense look but then he puffs out his chest and meets the "villain's" eyes.

Gabriel smirks, hands coming out from behind his back. "You think you can win do you?" He says in silky, practiced tones, and then suddenly he grabs for the boy pulling him to the ground. "Today I am The Tickler and you will meet your doom!" He declares as he attacks the boy's sides with skittering fingers.

Adrien's laughter roars through the too big house and tears form at the corners of his eyes. "Stop! Stop! You win!" He wheezes and squirms and shoves and fights.

Adriana appears in the doorway and takes in the sight of her husband and her son wrestling across the polished marble floor. They were her heroes and she would love and protect them. Always.


	3. She is

**She is...** _Light T_

 _My personal headcannon for Adrien's mysteriously missing mother. She'll be present in several of these since her absense in the show is the inspiration that started this collection._

* * *

She is Pixie Girl.

Flitting from rooftop to rooftop she patrols the night. A cool Autumn breeze blows across her forehead and she smiles. She feels free moving through the Parisian night. She feels strong and brave as she scans for trouble on the streets below. She feels just a little lonely every time she kisses him on the forehead and says "goodnight, be good." She feels just a little bit scared, just a little bit guilty. One day she'll tell him; when he's older she says. His father agrees but everytime she leaves, a piece of her heart stays there with her son.

She is Adriana Agreste.

She is all blushes and nervous glances as she walks down the aisle to him. Gabriel, her husband as of today. They would be together forever and she would love him until the last possible second of the universe and maybe beyond that. He is the only one who knows all of her. He is the only one that knows her secrets, her dreams and wishes for the future and he shares them with her and blends them together with his.

She is radiance and he can't help the tears that begin to cloud his vision. He sees their lives cast out before him and his heart swells with the thought of it. She meets him under the curved archway and he takes her hands in his. "I love you" he whispers and her smile is a greater accomplishment than any new clothing design he could come up with or any amazing contract he could sign.

She is a mother.

Tiny fingers wrap around her thumb and she is in love. A little pink mouth gurgles and coos and she can't remember life before this moment. A pair of bright green eyes flutter open and meet their twins, her smile reflected in them, and the world is new.

"Adrien. He's perfect."

She is a wife.

His arms around her shoulders are strong and secure. She leans back against him and lets the warmth of his chest seep into her bones and into her heart. She wants to stay like this forever and feel his warmth at her back and the warmth of their sleeping baby against her chest. "Shall I prepare dinner tonight or would you rather go out somewhere Gabe?" Her voice is soft so as not to wake the child and she feels him look toward the ceiling in thought.

"Well...I do love your cooking." He muses and brushes her hair away from her neck to lay a chaste kiss on the soft skin. "Though, I'm sure you're tired what with little A demanding your every second so why don't I order us something? Less stress all around." His chest rumbles in a quiet chuckle and her shoulders shake in soft laughter as well.

"As you wish my husband." She turns her head to kiss him, a smile playing on her lips.

She is the unsung hero of Paris.

No one knows her name. No one sees her deeds. There are no clear photos, no interviews. She is an enigma that protects the city under the cover of night and homeschools a boy of 10 during the day.

She is brave and she is terrified. She is dragging herself through an alley, blood seeping from her side and trailing down the corner of her mouth; if she can just reach the street... someone will see her, someone will help and too hell with secret identities.

She can't leave them now, she can't lose now. Adrien is so young. Gabriel is so wonderful.

Her breath comes in sharp gasps now and her vision blurs. Her Miraculous is alerting and suddenly she feels the transformation release. "Adriana!" The tiny kwami uses what strength it has to crawl to her and grasp her finger, pulling uselessly. "Come on Adriana, it's just a little further!"

She is smiling but she doesn't know why. She feels very warm, and very tired. Perhaps a little nap is all she needs. "It's okay Nuru, I just need to rest."

"No, don't close your eyes! Stay with me Adriana! Think of Gabriel, think of Adrien. You still have to tell him about all our adventures…" the kwami hiccups, tears forming large in her eyes. "I think he's old enough now... they're at home, right now, he's waiting for you to tuck him in. He needs you!" Nuru is shouting again and pulling for all she's worth but she's so weak and small and deep down she knows her master is too far gone.

"Everything will work out Nuru, you'll see. Goodnight, be good."

She is gone.


	4. A Mother's Embrace

**A Mother's Embrace** _K+_

 _A look at a very important figure in Adrien's life. (I think we all know she cares.)_

* * *

She stands outside the door, hand poised to knock lightly, but a hiccup and stuttering exhale from just beyond stops her.

He's crying again.

Her brow furrows, lower lip coming between teeth as she weighs her options. He's under a lot of pressure and has little time for himself recently, perhaps it would be best to let him cry it out. She sighs and shakes her head. No that wouldn't do, she knows it isn't the schedule. Adrien balances his homeschooling, modeling, fencing, and everything else with surprising ease for such a young boy. She straightens her spine, knocks sharply twice and tries not to wince at the sudden intake of breath and scrambling from inside the room.

"Just a second." Comes the slightly raspy voice. She can hear the small sniffles and is sure he's trying to compose himself, trying to slide that practiced mask back into place. It hurts to know he is hurting, but what can SHE do?

The door opens and her eyes immediately go to the evidence on his face. The puffy, red-rimmed eyes, the awkward attempted smile though his hands are in the pockets of his hoodie and he's trying not to shuffle his feet like he does when he feels guilty. His father would tell him to stand up straight and stop fidgeting. "Is it time for my Chinese lesson already? I'm sorry I lost track of time." He gives her a false grin and she feels her heart breaking for him like it so often does. Her hand twitches toward him but she hesitates. She's been there for him before but every time she's unsure if it helps or hurts him more. She grits her teeth, his eyes are starting to look unsure, her silence unnerving him. She reaches out and pulls him to her by the shoulders, presses his head to her chest and feels him stiffen against her.

"Actually...I was thinking we'd play hooky today and get some gelato. It's been a hard week, a stressful day. I'll take care of your father so...what do you think?" She says it somewhat rushed, afraid of mentioning the week at all let alone the day's significance. She waits, holding a breath like a lifeline and finally he relaxes. His arms comes up around her waist and he lets out a new shuddering breath. She feels the tears start to seep through her blazer and into her blouse but she holds him tightly, fiercely.

When he's finally exhausted a few moments later he pushes back gently and looks up at her, green eyes still swimming in tears but a true smile on his lips.

"Thank you Nathalie."


	5. A Lucky Bug

**A Lucky Bug** _K+_

 _Ladynoir time finally. A little St. Patrick's day luck based drabble._

* * *

Marinette would never describe herself as lucky.

She is constantly tripping on air and stumbling over her words. _Especially around Adrien._ She misplaces things easily, gets turned around and lost both physically and in her own thoughts. _She should never move, she'd lose her house and end up living in a box on the streets._ Since becoming Ladybug she thought things would change a little...but no, her luck is pretty much the same.

She is always late. _The excuses are becoming more ridiculous by the day._ Even in the suit, when she should be her most lucky, she is tripping and flailing and falling. _And I never know what to do with my Lucky Charm, it's like it taunts me._

Marinette sighs, catching a glimpse of her partner out of the corner of her eye. They are sitting on the edge of a tall building watching Paris pass them by. Legs dangling off the side, sun high above them and a cool breeze make the moment very peaceful. Patrol was something of a norm for them now and usually Paris was quiet like today. His ears are perked and swivel occasionally but his shoulders are relaxed and his eyes are looking at nothing in particular. He has a calm demeanor about him and she feels the corners of her mouth twitch up involuntarily. _She was lucky in one way: Him._

Theirs is a companionable silence, his flirtations abated for the time being and it is in moments like this that she realizes just how lucky she is to have Chat Noir for a partner. _He is brave and strong and loyal._ She muses, head turning to study him a little more closely. _He flirts too much but it only means he cares...his puns are terrible but they bring laughter when nothing else seems able to._ For a black cat he always arrives at the perfect moment, is always there right when she needs him most.

 _Maybe he's the real Lucky Charm._ She giggles slightly to herself at the thought and his eyes catch her's, head turning to look at her properly.

"What's so funny Bugaboo?" He asks head tilting to the side slightly, Cheshire grin showing perfect white teeth.

She groans and opens her mouth to respond but suddenly her nose tickles and a powerful sneeze sends her pitching forward. Her hands scramble for purchase against the ledge of the building but she knows she's going over and reaches instead toward her yo-yo.

"My Lady!" His arm is around her waist in the time it takes her to realize she can't save herself from the fall and then they are flat on their backs, the hard concrete digging into her shoulder blades and his weight crushing the air from her lungs. He pushes himself up, braced above her with hands on either side of her shoulders. Green eyes are searching her face. "Are you okay?" He asks her and she wonders why he is so worried, and why it was necessary to launch himself at her rather than just grab her arm to steady her.

"I'm fine Chat, thank you." Then he grins and she knows why and her eyes roll as she pushes him away.

"You know, you are one lucky bug, my Lady." He laughs as he stands, taking her hand and hoisting her to her feet. The rejection never gets to him but his fingers linger a moment too long against hers. She wants to retort, say it must be her Chat allergies, but she knows he is right and so she smiles and gives his hair a ruffle as she walks past him to retake her place on the ledge.

"I know Kitty. I know."


	6. First

**First** _K+_

 _A look at Chloe because I don't like the one dimensional "mean girl" character. If you look sorta hard you can see some Adrien/Chloe but I don't ship it so you'll only see it here really._

* * *

 **She was first.**

"Adrien, meet Chloe. Her father is running for Mayor in the next election and your mother and I have decided to contribute to his campaign. I hope you two can be friends." His father was looking from one child to the next; Adrien at his hip, hands clasped politely behind his back as he'd been taught, the girl standing beside her large father, blue eyes boring holes into Adrien. _It felt like she was looking right through me._

 **Adrien was lucky to have Chloe, after all he'd never had a friend before.**

The two were inseparable, like peas in a pod. Chloe was the born leader, she made the rules for their games and decided where they would go next. She was loud and bold and Adrien had never known anyone so sure of themselves. Adriana and Gabriel were thrilled their son finally had a friend and Gabriel was starting to rethink his wife's idea to send Adrien to a private school where he could be surrounded by children his own age. _Perhaps it would be good for him._

 **Chloe, of course, had tons of friends.** _ **Everyone adores me.**_ **But she was lucky to have a friend like Adrien.**

He found her in a closet. All the way on the third floor, in the farthest room, at the very back. She was huddled up with arms encircling herself. "Go away." She'd said with a small hiccup but Adrien didn't move.

"Father says he'll help…" Adrien offered softly. He didn't approach but he would not back down either. His friend was hurting and he wasn't going to just let her hurt. "He says your dad won't have to pay him back...and he can try again in the next election…" She didn't move but her little hiccups quieted and Adrien took a hesitant step forward. "Come on Chlo...lets go have lunch, my mom made something I think you'll really like." He reached out for her and the floodgates opened.

" _ **I said go away!**_ " Adrien recoiled, hand going to his chest. "You don't understand!" She continued, head turning puffy, tear-streaked cheeks toward him. "We're ruined! We have to sell our house, I have to go to public school! Everything is ruined!" She screeched, eyes wild and full of unshed tears. Adrien glued his eyes to the floor and let her scream, he would take all her pain if it made her feel better.

 **Chloe was lucky to have a loyal friend like Adrien.**

"She left." Chloe stood in his doorway, school bag hanging limply from her fingers, her eyes studying the ceiling with great interest. He knew she was holding back tears by looking up like that but didn't say anything. His heart felt tight seeing her go through so much all because her father had lost some stupid election. He thought of his mother and what would happen if the Agreste fortune dried up. Would she leave them? Would his family crumble the way Chloe's was? _No, that wouldn't happen. Mother loves us too much…_

He stood and walked over to where she stood. Adrien tried to find the words but they wouldn't come to him and so he wrapped his arms around Chloe and held her tightly. Her tears soaked his shoulder as they stood in silence before he finally knew what to say.

"I'll never leave you alone. I promise."

 **Adrien was lucky to have a friend like Chloe. Even if she'd changed.**

Chloe always knew the best restaurant to go to, the best places to shop, the best hair stylists in Paris and exactly who to shmooze and when. Her father was Mayor and that made her powerful; Adrien's father was the most renowned designer in Europe and so together they were a power couple capable of bringing Paris to her knees.

Sometimes...all the time, Adrien missed the old days before Chloe's father tried for the Mayor's seat again. He missed the way she was before Mr. Bourgeois began trying to fill the hole left by Mrs. Bourgeois with material items, before she came over with tales of how boring and horrible public school was ( _so many uncultured, middle class fashion disasters_ ) before Chloe's fierce spirit became spoiled and rotten.

 **Adrien was lucky to have Chloe when he needed her most.**

 _Shhh_ "It's okay Adrikins…" _shhh._ Her voice was soft, her hands gently running through his wheat colored hair. He shook with bottled up sobs, lip held between his teeth almost hard enough to draw blood. _She's gone and I can't do anything about it. She's never coming back...she left us...why? Why would she leave...what did I do...why am I so powerless…_

"Adrien...you're strong. It will be alright." Her voice pulled at him, fought the darkness creeping at the edge of his mind.

That's right, she knew him. She knew his pain, right now, in this moment more than anyone else. He clung to her, his only precious friend, his lifeline in the face of a world without his mother.

 **Adrien was lucky to have such amazing friends.**

Public school was the greatest thing to ever happen to Adrien. He decided that after the first day when he'd gotten in the car with Nathalie and the Gorilla and looked back to wave at the girl holding his umbrella and smiling, her cheeks tinted pink.

Nino and Alya; Kim, Alix, Rose, Juleka and of course Marinette. They were all such amazing people and he was happy to call them his friends. He was glad he'd put his foot down and insisted on going to school...he was glad Nathalie had helped him realize this dream. His life had changed in so many ways that day and friends were the most important change. Well, maybe it was a tie, after all he hadn't just made friends at school.

 _Ladybug. And Plagg I guess….They're my friends too._

His friends were a haven, a warm place away from the empty halls and cold looks from a laptop screen. School was a welcome distraction from the pressure and ever looming schedule, from the runway and his too big room. Ladybug and Plagg were freedom and support and loyalty and friendship all rolled up into one. Adrien was lucky.

 **Chloe didn't have friends.**

It was well known. Everyone said it, even the doorman. Chloe didn't have friends. Sure everyone loved her and wanted to be her but that was exactly why she didn't have friends. They were all just jealous and so she kept it to useful acquaintances. Chloe didn't need friends, she had her father's influence and that could get her anything she wanted. It didn't even matter that he'd lied to her. It didn't matter that he'd left too, because they all leave eventually. It was fine that Adrien had gotten new friends. It was fine that she was alone.

It's not like she was **first** or anything.


End file.
